Happy Birthday, Amara!
by Autumn Child
Summary: Amara gets more then she barganed for at her 20th Birthday


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outer Scouts or any character from Sailor Moon. All Characters will have American names. Enjoy! Rated R, since there are many sex references in here.  
Summery: Amara's big twentyith birthday, with a lot of action from the inner scouts!  
  
Happy Birthday, Amara! By: Autumn Child  
  
"Amara, wake up Amara!" I rolled over on my side and pushed Michele's hand away. "Come on, love.Its your birthday, wake up!" I groaned, not opening my eyes. Michele pulled the sheet that I had raped myself in down slightly, tracing a single finger over my stomach, somthing she knows I can hardly resist. I purred slightly, a big grinn forming on my face. I gave in,sighed and opened my eyes to see my beutiful sea goddess looking deeply into mine . "First, Amara" Michele begain, rubbing a knuckle softly on my cheek," You're going to go brush your teeth and gargle. Next, your going to come back here, were I have a suprise for you." "Really, what is it?" I asked, eargerly sitting up. "Please, brush your teeth. What did you drink last night?" "A little voka and some gin." I watched Michele's face twist into a sicking frown. She pointed to the bathroom were I was forced to go if I wanted anything at all. I brushed and gargled, eager to get back to the bedroom. Only Michele, little heath nut that she is, was timing me on how long I brushed. "You only brushed for twenty seconds.Get back in there and brush another forty." I mumbled somthing under my breath about thinking of becoming single when a slightly hard object knocked me in the back of the head. "Michele!" I yelled, looking down to see one of her love novels slumped on the floor. "That's what you get for talking about wanting to become single!" I avoided any other coment, not wanting to get knocked out cold. i brushe, sining that damned birthday song in my head.I walked back into the bed room, yawned, and looked at the clock. "Michele, its six thirty! Why did you wake me up so early?" Michele gave me one of her cute little pouts. "Well, I figured since Hotaru and Trista would get up by eight, it would give me some time to make sure that your 'not for anyone eleses eyes' birthday present would come out right. Now lay down." All I could do was oblige to her wishes. I crawled onto the bed and proped myself up on the pillow. Michele slowly began to pull down my pajama bottoms, then my boxers. i could feel my stomach begin to tingle, as my thoughts began to flow into a sea of pashion.She carfuly pulled everything down, then ran her fingers up my inner thighs, caressing the muscles.i was in paradise untill i heard a noise. "Michele, did you here that, it sounded like giggling." "Oh, no. Please don't tell me..." "Happy Birthday Amara, Daddy!" Came the shout that interupted Michele. I quickly pulled the covers over me, while Michele rolled off. Hotaru and Trista ran in, breakfast on plates, presents and ballons in thier hands." Happy birthady, Amara!" Trista said, giving me a hugg. Hotaru, my shy, quiet little girl stood back, looking down slightly. "Happy birthday, daddy." She still hadn't quiet excepted the fact that we would be her family from now on. i opened my arms and motioned for her to come sit on my lap. She came over slowly, a small smile on her face. "Well, now, how about giving Amara her presents?" I nodded eagerly to Michele, who had a devilish look in her eyes. "Well, let her eat breakfast first. Me and Hotaru made it ourselfs." I looked over for the first time at the plae. "Yes...well, i can see that. Thank you. it looks great." Now, i'll be the first to admitt that I'm no Julia Child or Lita for that matter, but even i could have done a slightly better job on the food. The eggs were still a bit raw in some spots, some orange juice had spilled into the cearl, and there were coffee grinds floating in the mud-like teature that was suppost to be fresh brewed.I gave a phony grin, and begain to try and eat the food.Trista and Hotaru watched me like a hawk, making sure i ate every bit that they made, and it sure was alot! "Well", Michele begain after I finished all I could with out getting sick,"how about some presents?" She handed me a nicly raped gift, with navy blue rapping paper and a gold bow, the same colors as my Sailor Scout uniform. inside was a small, compact, sixteen month calander of Sports Digest swimm wear models for my work shed.I grined at the pacage. "Remind me to thank you latter on this one" "How are you going to thank her?" Hotaru asked, sitll clue less about me and michele's love." Never mind, Hotaru. it's a grown up thing." She nodded, not looking that interested anyway."My gift is next." Trista handed me an envolpe. I opended it to find a seventy five dollor gift certificite to Todays Man. "Ohhh, thank you Trista! I love it. I need new cloths." "i'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what you would wanted, so I figured this was the next best thing." "Ok, Hotaru, why don't you give daddy your gift next?" Michele motioned to Hotaru to go and get my gift. Hotaru ran into her room and emerged with a box. I opended it carfully to find a replica model of an F1 race car. "Oh, Hotaru,its beutiful!" "Well, mommy helped me get it. But I got you somthing on my own." Before I could say anything elese, she ran back into her room and brought out a small box, raped messaly, wich i gathered she raped herself. I opeded the box to revile a gold plastic car. "I hope you like it, daddy. Mommy did'nt even know I got it. It's the same color as your car." Now, I never cry. Anyone who has ever even watched Sailor Moon knows I only cried once when I thought I lost Michele from a heart snatcher. But in this one ocasion, I could feel a tear slip down my cheek. "Hotaru, I love it. Thank you so much. It's one of the sweetest presents I have ever recived." Hotaru smiled at me, then yawned. I looked at the clock, seven thirty five. I pulled down the sheets on the bed, Michele moved over, and I placed Hotaru next to me. "Trista, lets let these two sleep. I'll help you with the dished." Michele and Trista walked quietly out of the room. Hotaru curled up next to me and fell asleep. I felt great, well, untill my stomach gave an angry growl and I could feel it drop.  
"Here, Amara, take some more tums. It should work with the Amodium." It was about an hour and a half after my little bathroom run. The breakfast that was so nicely made for me was now making a very painful exit out my back side. "Trista, were the hell did you learn how to cook?" She snorted in reply. "I only hope your going to be ok for the party this afternoon." Michele gave me a worryed look." Dont worry, I'll be fine." Well, maybe not 100%, since I could feel it rumble agen. I shot out of the room, returning with a slightly odd walk since my, uh, place were the sun-don't-shine was burning." Oh, god!" Trista grumbled, going for the can of air spray. "Lets keep the bathroom window open for the time being, ok?" I gave her an angry glare. "If you had cooked a bit better, I would'nt be shiting my brains out!" Trista turned to make shure Hotaru wasn't around, then gave me the finger. "Now, you two, calm down. I just called the doctor, and he said you should be fine in an hour or so. Just drink alot of water." Michele said, handing me a cup. I downed it with one gulp. The phone rang. "Happy Birthday, Amara!! Ha hah, ha haaa!" "Good morning, Serena. Thanks." "I can't Wait to see you this afternoon, and with that Yummy cake that Lita's going to bake. Haa Haah ha ha! See you at five!" I put the phone down, trying to figure out if in fact I had gone death from her high pich laughter."Who was that?" Michele asked, noticing the look on my face. 'Serena, who else? I swear, if I have to talk once more with her on the phone, your going to have to get me a hearing aid.!"  
It was about four-ish when Lita came over to bring the cake. I, for the most part, was still laying on the couch, a bodle of Milk OF Mylanta with a straw in it next to me. "Amara! What happened?" She asked, looking at my pathetic pose. " Ask Trista, the cheif!" Trista came down stair on that one. "I told you eight times I'm sorry. Lita, all that happened was that I didn't cook Amara's breakfast that theroly this morrnigh." "What did you make?" I shot in at that point. "Try eggs, cearl with milk and orange juice in it, and coffee with grinds floating in its mud-like texture!" Lita covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. I groaned agen, trying to get the idea of the food out of my head. "Thank god your here, Lita, to help Michele. Leave it up to Trista, I would need my stomache pumped." Hotaru came in on hearing Lita's voice. "Lita!UWWU! What kind of cake is that?" Lita grinned at my energetic daughter. "Triple fudge with milk chocalate writting and white, gold, and blue sprinkels." Hotaru's eyes lit up.I grinned up at Lita. "Now we'll never get her to sleep tonight." "Don't worry, Amara, if she's to worked up tonight, she can stay with me. In fact," she smiled at me, knowing that me and Michele probobly had some *night time* plans of our own, "why dosn't she just spend the night at my house. You and Michele, ah, have fun." She blushed slightly. I laughed. "Thanks, Lita, I owe you one." Michele came into the den. "Lita, so glad your here." She looked at me. "Oh, for God sakes, Amara, get up. Your not that sick." I gave a small moan, just to show her that I was. She wispered somthing to Lita and Trista. Before I could ask what they were wispering, the three of them walked behind the couch and tilted it, me flying off."Now, get dress! Everone is going to be here in an hour!"  
I managed to get dressed. True, I wasn't as sick as I was playing, but I asumed that since it was my birthday, Michele could have had some sympathy. "Your getting melo in your old age" is what she had yelled up at me. I had just laughed it off. Just as I was fixing my tie, the door bell rang. It was Serena, Darin, and Rini.I sent Rini up to Hotaru's room "Oh, Amara! Whaaa. It's *sniff* so wonderful *hicup* that your twenty. Did I ever tell you about the time.... " She whent off like that for about twenty minutes,with me nodding politly. In the middle of her darling speach, I gave her a hankerchif, since she was balling her eyes out. She honked her nose very loudly, then tried to hand it back. "No, really, keep it." "Thats *sniff* another thing. You are soo sweet when you want to be." That got her off on another topic for about ten minutes. In the middle of this speach, Darian, who had just been sitting on the couch, waiting to see how long I would listento Serena's babbling, handed me my gift. "I picked it out, don't worry. I figured I would know a little better then Serena." I thanked him. The bell rang, and it was Raye, Amy, and yes, the other blond ditz, Mina. The other two girls wished me a happy birthday, and how happy they were for me that I was finally twenty. Of course, that would have been to easy for the Scout of anoyance. "Oh, Amara! Did Serena tell you how, just how, wonderful it is that your twenty? I rember the time when..." This time however, I just walked away. Mina was talking with her eyes closed, so it didn't matter weather I was there are not, just so long as some one was lisening to her cockomany story about the Amazon Trio and Pegasus. Michele came out at that point, saying hello to everyone and puting out chips, dips, and sodas. Serena, who had been next to Mina when she was giving her delightful speach, nodding and crying withevery deatail, made a bee line for the food. "OH, boy! Look at this WONDERFUL aray of food.." Raye, who, and I can't blam her, was getting an anoyed look on her face. "God, Serena, calm down. We should let Amara go first, it is Her birthday. ththwww!" "Yea, Raye? Well, your a ..." "Guys." I said. "lets try to keep this mature, please?" I made the same pathetic look that Hotaru is famous for when she dosen't what her carrots.  
Some how, we managed to get the snackes onto plates without anyone throwing things. I called Hotaru and Rini down, made them plates, then they ran back to Hotaru's room to play some game with Hotaru's dolls. As they left, the door bell rang agen. Supprised, I opened it to find Luna, Arimus, and Diana sitting there, a present between them. "Happy Birthday, Amara!" they said together. I was stuned at first, but remembered that Michele had invited them also. "Why, thank you. Please, come in." Diana jumped up in my arms and licked my face. "Diana!" Luna scoled. "What did I tell you about that!" "I'm sorry, Princess Uranus. I was trying to be nice." "Luna, its ok, I like Diana." I gave the gray fur ball a big kiss. " Hotaru and Rini are upstairs. Why don't you go up with them?"Artimus pushed a gift over to me. "Happy birthday, Amara." "Thanks" I begain, opeing up the box to find a cat-nip penguin. "I love it." " I'm glad. Luna thought you would have wanted a shirt and tie, but I told her 'Luna, who can resist cat nip?' so we let Diana pick it out." "Realy, you didn't have to, but thanks." Thats the problem with really bad gifts, you have to be so damn nice to the person who gave it to you. I smiled agen, and he left to go talk to Darian about baseball. I looked at the penguin agen, almost laughhing. I put it back in the box as Michele came out. "All done!" "Michele, let me fix you a drink. Darian, would you like a shot of voka?" He nodded, looking at his futuer wife talking a mile a minute about some tacky sale on some pink rinstone earings she just had to have.  
I settled down between Michele and Trista on the couch, talking with everyone. "Why not open up your gifts now?" Trista asked. She seemed a bit out of it, since she had just downed her third shot of voka. "Oh, Amara! Open mine first. You'll just LOVE it. HAAA HAH HAAA!" "Um, okay, Serena." I almost dreaded to find out what it was, untill I remembered that Darian had brought it. I opened up the small box to find a diomoned tie tak with my initals ingraved in it. "It's.. It's beutiful. How .. How did you know I always wanted one?" "Michele." Darian said with a smile. "I called her about a month ago, and she told me you saw it.. I gave him a kiss. "Just be glad your gay, or I would be pissed. "I looked at Serena, who had a strange look on her face. I never knew she could talk that way untill I saw a shot glass next to her. "Oh, shit" I mumbled. I whent over and kissed her to."Darian" she called out,"Don't be jelouse, she has Michele." Michele's face turned red. Serena got up and poured her self some more to drink. I opened Amy's present next. It was a digitqal camera for when I go hiking by myself. Raye's came next. It was a beutiful silk kamono with blue and gold trime. I opened Lita's gift, wich was a race car magazine, with an offical, in ink, autograph of my favoirte F1 race car driver. I jumped up and hugged and kissed her. "Thank you!" I yelled. She grinned happly. Then, I swallowed hard. It was time for the second blond ditiz's gift. Mina handed me the box. I opened it with my eyes closed, and for good reason. It looked like she brought out the entire collection of Hello Kitty. I mean, there was a shirt, socks, pens, peciles, and a note book. "Gee, thanks Mina. It's soo, well, pink." I fought for some other words, but the dumb blond seemed happy enofe. I gave her a kiss, only she raped her arms around me. "I'm sooo glad, Amara! Serena helped me by it. "I should have known" I though. I made a mental note to give it to Hotaru, only then realising that Hotaru, smart girl that she is, can't stand Hello Kitty eather. She fialy let go. That was when I finaly got a good look at Trista. She was bomed. "Michele!" I wispered. "Look at Trista!" She scaned the room to find her next to Darian, arms raped around. "Lets eat now, before Serena see's." "Dinners on!" I called, breaking Trista from her trance. Everone, including Luna, Artimus, and Diana came to the table. Michele opened up three cans of cat chow, wich smelled like what I had been shitting out, and we all sat down to eat. The food was gret. We had Ceaser salad, shrimp cocktail, and for the main course, chicken stir fry with rice, mushrooms, and brockly. "Michele, Lita, this is the best!" They both blushed and thanked me.   
We were at the table for almost an hour, talking and in genreral having fun. Hotaru and Rini ate ate the far end of the table, in their own little world. I got up to go talk to them, saying if they were finished, they could leave. They ran out, and whent back upstairs. The real actions had'nt even started yet. I mean, Trista being by Darian was only the base of were this pary was heading. We finished dinner and headed back into the livingroom. My guest were healping themselfs to drinks. I sat down and talked with Raye and Lita about this and that when I over heard Trista with Darian. "Darian" she slured, a fith drink of somthing in her hand," You know I'm older then time itself?" "yes, Trista, I am aware of that." "Yes, my beloved king, but did you know I haven't gotten any in almost three hundred years?" Poor Darian looked like he was going to be sick. "I-I didn't know that, Trista,I-I'm sorry." "Well, how about you and me, then. Living in this house, I almost thought about going gay just to get some action!" As much as I hated to pull my eyes from that delightful seen, another one was occuring. "Amara, did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Warm hands raped themselfs around me. I looked down to see a very drunk Mina. "I" I begain, but the bitch cut me off."I mean, I know your a girl, but, damn, your so strong and big. I find it very, whats the word? conforting. How about you and me..." She desolved into a heap of giggles. Thank god Michele was in the kitchen.I managed to pry Mina off of me and ran upstairs to Hotaru's room. The girls were ingrossed in some magazine about the Back Street Boys, Hotaru's favorite group. Rini was giggling about how 'Drop dead gourges' Nick Carter was. Hotaru was talking non-stop about AAron, his little brother. I begain to wonder, as I stood there, how in the world they could understand each other, or if they really cared for that matter. I cleared my throught. "Oh, hi daddy!" Hotaru said, the magazine droping from her hands. Rini sat up (she had bee lying on her back). I grinned. "Much as I hate to stop the earth shattering news about the Back Street Dogs.." "Boys" Hotaru said. "Whatever, lisen, theirs some grown up talk going on down stairs. Just stay here untill cake time, ok?" Sure!" Hotaru said, picking up the magazine. Neather look at all intested in what I had said, only about getting back to their magazine. I left the room, wondering what I would find down stair.  
Why should I have been suprised? It was a zoo. Trista had a black eye, thanks to a very drunk, very full Serena, who had just seen her lame attempt at kissing Darian. Atrimis was flirting with Raye, only to have Luna claw him on the side. Lita, Raye and Michele were the only normal...hey! Were was Amy? I wish I hadn't thought that at that momen, because I spoted her, or rather hearded and saw her. She was trying to sing Kareoky, topless, in the corner of the room. She had a half empty bottle of champain, and kept drinking from it. "THAT DOSE IT!" I yelled in my altimite sonice voice. Every one stopped dead in thier tracks and looked at me." Now, lisen. There are three little girls(mental note, this is including Diana)upstairs. Three of our children who in know way should see what is going on down here." My face was red. Everyone looked at eachother and sat down. Lita and Michiru ran into the kitchen to get the cake ready. I saw Trista coming to the stairs. "Were are you going?" "To ask darling little Satern to fix me." "Over my dead body. You desived what you got!" Trista mumbled somthing and turned around. I glanced up at the cealing. 'This is what you get, Queen Serenity, when you only creat one guy for your enire scout union'. I knew I must have looked pretty stupid staring at the cealing, but at that point,I don't think anyone noticed-or cared.  
Michele called us for cake. I called up to the girls who almost ran me over trying to get to the dinning room. Everone sat down, Serena as close to Darian aspossible,Trista as far from Serena as possible. Michele flicked off the lights and brought in the cake. "Happy birthday, to(Mina, don't look at Amara that way) you. Happy birthday(Damn, she's sexy!) to you. Happy birthday(Darian, don't you dare even look at Trista!) dear Amara! Happy(Green haired bitch!)birthday to (Amy, put your shirt back on!)you!" Michel, trying to be oblivious to what was happing, sat the cake down in front of me. I blew out the candles, only Michele,Lita, Raye,Hotaru, and Rini cheered. I cut the cake, and begain to pass it out.Serena, forgeting what she was saying about Trista, begain to devower the cake. Mina just stired theicing, gazing at me with a glazed, not-so-there look. Amy sat quiet, probobly imbarrased by what she had done.Trista didn't even look at her plate, she just sat there with her arms crossed.I begain to eat my cake.  
A few,ah, minor things took place at that point. One, my stomach droped agen and I was forced back into the bath room to relive myself. Second, when I returned, Trista was wearing cake on her head and Serena,Darian, and Amy had left. Thirdly, Mina raped herself around me agen, refusing to let go. Rini and Hotaru just sat there in sigholent terror. Serena, who must have relized that she forgot Rini, ran back into the house, grabed her, gave the finger to Trista, and ran back out. Lita then took Hotaru, gave me a quick hug, and left, trying to calm my very frightened daughter down. I looked at Mina, who was looking up at me with love-sick eyes. "Go home, Mina. Party's over." I could smell booze on her breath when she slured a 'good bye, my love!' to me. Trista then whent up to take a shower. I fell back into the dinning room chair, a bit frazzled. Michele came back in (she had gone into the kitchen to do some of the dishes, missing Mina's little love speech). "Amara, I'm going to leave the dishes for awile. Come with me." I saw she was wearing the same smile on her face as she did this morrning.  
Fifteen minutes latter, I was in bed with the women of my dreams. "That was some party!" I said, draping my arms over my sea goddes. "Well, it was a little out of controll. How's your stomach?" "Fine, I whent agen, but I should be okay." She grinned and tossaled my hair. We then did the nasty for a good hour, untill I begain to feel my eyes close. Just before I fell asleep, I heard Michele wisper, "Happy birthday, Amara!"  
The End  
  
SailorUranus11@Yahoo.com  
SailorJupiter22001@Yahoo.com  
SailorPluto22002@Yahoo.com Tell me what you think! =)  
  



End file.
